


They don't believe in us

by ToGay4You



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Sadness, carl is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToGay4You/pseuds/ToGay4You
Summary: (Set in 7x05 when Jesus finds carl in the back of truck going to the sanctuary)carl and jesus have a conversation filled with a lot of confessions





	

Jesus hoped into one of trucks and looked at the box with the alcohol in and picked up one of the bottles and started to pour it out on the road 

"hey" jesus looked over at his left and saw carl behind the boxes he laughed

"what are you doing kid" Jesus asked confused 

"i plan to kill negan" carl responded 

"same here" jesus said

Carl stood up and walked over to Jesus then sat down next to him

"are you scared?" jesus asked carl

"im not scared of anything" carl responded tone serious 

"wow i would kill somebody to be like you" Jesus laughed quietly 

"trust me you wouldn't want to kill your own mother, get shot in the bloody eye, get shot in you waist when your eleven and constantly looked down on" carl was getting sad

Jesus grabbed Carl's hand in support, carl looked over at jesus and smiled sadly 

"im so sorry i made you bring it up" jesus squeezed Carls hand

"what's the worst thing you've done" carl asked jesus but looking down at their hands 

"killed my own boyfriend but obviously i had to" jesus said tearing up

Carl squeezed his hand like what jesus had done earlier, they both looked at their hands then at each other and smiled 

"do you like someone no actually I know um.. Enid? Jesus asked carl Curiously  
"no" carl sounded disgusted 

"i like boys" carl said more queitly 

"erm okay do you like daryl?" 

"no"

"Gabriel?"

"no" 

"spencer?"

"nope"

"wow okay me?" jesus half joked 

Carl laughed awkwardly 

"yes actually" carl scratched his head and jesus blushed 

Jesus looked over to a very pink faced carl and took his face into his hands

Jesus kissed him quick like he's experimenting 

They kissed again this time more passionately 

They got up and hoped of the moving truck and ran behind a piece of debris on the ground

And when the truck was out of sight they interlaced their hands and walked back to  
Alexandria together

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i don't ship these two but i was bored so why not


End file.
